


Where were you?

by Binsung09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jisung is crying, Jisung is worried, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Angst, Song writing, i guess?, jisung is scared, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: Jisung has trouble writing lyrics when Changbin's not there





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this at 2:30 in the morning lmao. It gets softer I guess. Just read :)

Jisung pulled at his hair viciously before going back to writing more lyrics. He scribbled down a few more words before deciding to take a break. He picked up his phone and saw no new messages from anyone. He sighed deeply before looking at his notebook. 

"fuck you" he said to the notebook before he realized Chan was still in the room. 

"excuse me?" Chan asked turning around in his chair. 

"uh, sorry hyung. I wasn- that wasn't meant for you" Jisung said. 

"okay, just checking" Chan said before turning back around in his chair. Jisung sighed again and picked up his notebook again. He picked up his pen and held it inches from his paper. He started writing, letting the pen guide him and he ended up writing "Changbin I miss you" on the page. He got nervous and quickly ripped off the page before Chan noticed. 

"okay, I'm done for today. Thanks for having me over sungie. And tell Changbin I said hi when he comes back" Chan said going to hug Jisung.  _If he comes back._ Jisung said to himself. Chan pulled away from the hug and exited the music room and going downstairs where his boyfriend woojin was waiting. They quietly exited and walked home. Now Jisung could freak out alone. 

"what the fuck do I write for this part? What about here? And here?" Jisung pulled at his hair again, a bad habit of his. 

"Changbin, where the fuck are you?" Jisung said looking at his phone. He set his notebook aside and picked up his phone. He dialed Changbin's number and waited.  _He waited. And waited. And waited. And waited._ No reply. It was already 1:30 am and Changbin wasn't back yet. He left at 5. Jisung is worried. 

"come on hyung, where are you?  _I need you"_ Jisung said wiping a tear he didn't even realize was falling. He sent the older a message saying "where are you" but even after 10 minutes, he got no reply. Jisung was scared. Changbin wasn't picking up his phone. Jisung knew he had to finish the lyrics for Chan but he just couldn't if Changbin wasn't there. He tried writing and thinking of lyrics but it just made him sad. He needs Changbin. He called him again,  _and again, and again, e_ ach time getting no reply. Jisung didn't want to cry. Changbin was a grown man but he just couldn't help it. The tears kept falling. He wiped them away and picked up his notebook  _again._ He cleared his head for a moment before beginning to write some things. 

A little less than an hour had passed and Jisung was still crying but this time, he managed to get some lyrics on the paper. He looked at the time and he saw 

_"2:50_ _?"_

He looked at the clock to make sure he wasn't dreaming and it really was 2:50 am. He didn't care anymore, Changbin was gone for far too long. It was almost 3 am. Jisung threw his notebook on the floor and sobbed. 

Where was Changbin? Where was his hyung? His beloved hyung whom he had a crush on? Whom he cared about the most? Who he thought about daily? Where was he? Jisung didn't know and it drove him crazy. A sob escaped his mouth and he checked his phone again. 

2:55 am 

He texted Changbin again saying "I'm really worried, please answer". He didn't want to make it seem like he was crying through text so... After 5 minutes, no reply. 

3:00 am .

Jisung was so tempted to call the cops but he knew they couldn't do anything. He went downstairs to get a glass of water since he was crying too much and his throat hurt. He drank his glass of water and walked in the living room. He wiped his tears a little before he heard a key being shoved in the lock of his house and the doorknob twist open. Behind the door was Changbin standing there with a black hoodie on carrying bags of different things. He quickly dropped his bags when he saw Jisung starting to cry again. He quickly ran over to him and engulfed him in a hug .

"no no no no, don't cry. Please don't cry. Omg. I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry Jisung" Changbin said passing his hands through the younger's hair. Jisung didn't say anything and just let our a choked sob. 

"hyung is so sorry okay. Please, stop crying" Changbin said. His heart ached. He didn't think this was going to happen but then again, he didn't plan on staying out late. Changbin sat down on the couch making Jisung sit down on his lap. 

"sungie look at me, please" Changbin said. Jisung lifted up his head to look at the older and Changbin mentally smacked himself for doing this to Jisung. He gently cupped his cheeks in his hands and kissed his forehead. 

"I'm so so so sorry Jisung. I-i didn't look at the time, please stop crying" Changbin said softly wiping the younger's tears. 

"y-you're okay. I-I was worried y-you were hurt" Jisung struggled with his words as he was still sobbing. 

"I'm sorry I made you think that. I was out with Hyunjin and Minho and then I went to my mom's house and she kept me there till 1 and it took me a whole two hours to get back home because they closed so many different roads and I got into an accident" Changbin said .

"You what?" Jisung asked looking at  Changbin with teary eyes. 

"I was peacefully driving when this dumbass cuts in front of me. I go in the next lane and he followed like he was doing it on purpose. All of a sudden, we're in the same lane and he stops just like that. In the middle of driving. I quickly tried to avoid hitting him and instead, I hit the wall very slightly thank God. The police came after a while and told me that the scratches where minor and I could still drive the car but arrested the other guy for drunk driving. Apparently he got warned more than once" Changbin finished. He passed his thumbs on Jisung's cheek wiping the new tears that spilled from his eyes. 

"I'm glad you're okay" Jisung said. 

"I'm really so sorry. I know how much you need me when you write lyrics. My phone died and I forgot my fucking charger in my room. I probably scared you" Changbin said resting his hands on Jisung's hips rubbing small circles into them. 

"i-it's fine. I'm just glad you're home and you're safe" Jisung said. He was no longer crying. He was staring at Changbin's eyes while the elder was focused on rubbing the circles into his hips. Jisung wanted to say something but he didn't know how. Changbin looked back at Jisung and realized the younger was staring at him. He looked at Jisung's lips before glancing back to his eyes. Jisung did the same thing and Changbin noticed. The older leaned in and kissed Jisung on the lips. Changbin started moving his lips on the younger's and Jisung melted into the older's touch. Changbin pulled away and looked Jisung in the eyes. 

"I love you too" Changbin said removing the hair from Jisung's face and kissing his cheek. He knew 

"Y-you love me? As i-"

"sungie, I think about you all the time and today, when I entered the house, I saw you in tears. It broke my heart. You mean so much to me. I love you so much" Changbin said playing with Jisung's hair. 

"I love you too hyung. Like, a lot" Jisung said. Changbin smiled and placed a small kiss on Jisung's nose. 

"c-can kiss you again?" Jisung asked .

"of course, you're my boyfriend now" Changbin says leaning down and kissing Jisung again

"how about I help you with those lyrics?" Changbin suggested. 

"sure" 


	2. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened again

It happened again. Changbin was gone for a while and Jisung promised he wouldn't get worried but, he did. He's grateful because Chan and Woojin are there and they could help him with his lyrics, although, since Changbin wasn't there, it was difficult. 

"sungie, Changbin will be back soon. I need you to focus, please" Woojin pleaded but Jisung wouldn't let go of his phone, staring at Changbin's contact number.

"he said he wouldn't do this to me again. He said he'd be here" Jisung said. Woojin looked over at Chan and the elder nodded towards him, signaling something. 

"Jisung, give me your phone" Chan said trying the nicer approach first. 

"no" Jisung said without looking at him. Chan didn't hesitate in grabbing the phone from Jisung's hands and shoving it in his pocket. 

"HYUNG, I NEED TO CALL HIM. HE'S NOT ANSWERING" Jisung yelled trying to grab the phone from Chan's pocket. 

"sungie..... Look at me" Chan said in a calming voice. Jisung stopped his actions and looked at Chan with teary eyes. 

"what is it about Changbin that helps you write your lyrics?" Chan asked. Jisung stops for a second .

"it's because he's my boyfriend an-" 

"no, before all that. He's been your boyfriend for what? A month? There's something you're not telling me" Chan cuts him off

"okay okay, fine. It's because I trust him. Like, I trust you and Woojin hyung but.... I feel like he understands me more. He's only one year older than me so there's no surprise that he gets me, but ,the atmosphere is always so relax and calm when I'm with him and it helps me write. The lyrics just flow.... And there's also the fact that I've liked him for Lord knows how long and seeing him just triggeres something in me and makes me write" Jisung said looking down, resting his cheek on his palm and pouting. It took everything for Chan and Woojin to not coo at the sight. Chan ruffled Jisung's Blue hair and decided to speak .

"you're cute Jisung" is all he says making Jisung confused. Chan gets up and walks towards the door. 

"w-where you going?" Jisung asks almost immediately. 

"I'm thirsty?" Chan said 

"o-oh. Okay" Jisung calmed down and relaxed back in his seat. 

"I'll be back" 

Woojin turned towards Jisung who was now fiddling with his fingers. He took Jisung's notebook and pen and shoved it in front of the younger. 

"try" he said. Jisung sighed and took the notebook and pen from the older. Woojin starred intensively at what the younger was writing before chuckling slightly. 

"why are you laughing?" Jisung asked pouting at the elder. 

"look what you just wrote" Woojin said. Jisung looked down and sighed again 

_I love Changbin hyung with my whole heart_

"see, it's not my fault. I didn't even know my hand was writing that" Jisung said 

"I see what you mean" Woojin said. It stayed quiet for a while until Jisung said something

"you think he's cheating on me?" as he said those words Chan entered the room and froze. 

"what?" He said sitting down setting his bottle of water on the table and looking at Jisung. 

"Do you think Changbin hyung is cheating on me? Jisung asked, voice small. 

"and why would he do that?" Woojin asked 

"well I don't know. Maybe I'm not good enough for him or not that good looking and he decided to find someone else. Someone better" Jisung said. Chan looked at Woojin and they both looked at Jisung.

"Jisung please, I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again. You got that?" Chan said cupping the younger's face. Jisung nodded and Chan let go. 

"Jisung, there's no way Changbin is cheating on you. You're everything anyone wants in a person. You're smart, you're funny, you're talented and plus, you're adorable" Woojin said with a soft smile. 

"he's right you know. Look, he's probably just busy with his mom or something, there's no way I'm letting him cheat on you" Chan said hugging the younger. 

"since you can't write lyrics now, wanna watch a movie?" Woojin suggested

"sure, I'd love that" Jisung said. 

Jisung was like Chan and Woojin's son. Although they're dating, they seem like an old married couple with an 18 year old son that acts 12. But none of them minded so that was fine. Chan brought a blanket downstairs and Woojin brought some pillows. They settled on the couch, Jisung between the two, head resting on Chan's shoulder as his legs rested on Woojin's thighs. Halfway through the movie, he felt tired. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and boom, just like that, he was fast asleep. Chan noticed and made his head rest on his lap. He smiled knowing Jisung was actually getting rest and not overworking himself. 

After watching most of the movie, Woojin spoke 

"hey, what time is it?" he asked Chan while whispering 

"2:45 why?" Chan, answered while whispering as well. 

"I think I just heard a car pull up outside" he said. 

"it's about damn time" Chan whisper yelled making sure not to wake up the younger. They heard footsteps outside and finally the key being shoved in the lock. Changbin opened the door quickly only to see Chan and Woojin staring at him. 

"welcome home" Chan said looking back at Jisung who was still peacefully sleeping. He got up slowly, making sure he didn't wake up and put a pillow under his head. He walked over to Changbin and just starred at him .

"I know what you're gonna say and I'm sorry. It's just.... My mom. She's sick" Changbin said taking off his jacket. 

"so tell us taht. Or more importantly, tell your boyfriend. You know he questioned whether you were cheating on him or not?" Chan said 

"I would never. He's literally the love of my life, I can't believe he thought that" Changbin said looking at the sleeping Jisung on the couch. 

"how sick is your mom?" Woojin asked from the couch. 

"she's better now. I had to stay with her till she fell asleep and when she did, it was already 2:00 am" Changbin said walking to the couch. He leaned down and kissed Jisung's cheek. 

"was there traffic?" Chan asked 

"no, I just had to take a longer route like the last time" He said passing his finger on Jisung's cheek. 

"since you're here, we're gonna go" Woojin said getting up slowly, letting his legs lay on the couch. Chan went to the door followed by Woojin. 

"take care of him" Chan said before exiting 

"of course" Changbin starred at Jisung and admired his features. Jisung started fidgeting and woke up. 

"hyung? Changbin hyung?" his eyes opened wide when he saw the older in front of him. Changbin pulled him in a hug and smiled .

"hey sungie" Changbin said kissing the younger's cheek again. Jisung's head was resting on Changbin's chest and his arms around his waist. 

"hyung, you told me you weren't gonna do this to me again. You said you'd be home early" Jisung said pouting. Changbin's heart ached as he heard the sadness in Jisung's voice. 

"I'm sorry baby, my mom is sick and she needed me. I should've told you" Changbin said looking at Jisung. 

"your mom is sick? Omg"

"don't worry, she's okay now" Changbin said .

"oh thank god. Hyung, I couldn't write anything.... Again" Jisung said. 

"I know I know, let's see if you could write anything while I'm here" Changbin said getting up but Jisung pulled him back. 

"n-no. Just stay with me" Jisung said clinging to Changbin's waist

"you don't want t-"

"no. I just want to be with you" 

"okay, I'll be right back" Changbin said kissing Jisung's forehead before going upstairs. Changbin changed into something more comfortable before joining the younger on the couch. 

"Jisung?" 

"yes binnie?" 

"I love you" Changbin said leaning forward and kissing Jisung. 

"I love you too" Jisung said snuggling into Changbin's chest. 

"hyung will help you with your lyrics tomorrow okay?" Changbin said. There was no reply. 

"Jisung?" Changbin looked down and realized that the younger was already sleeping. 

"Goodnight sungie" 

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously didn't know how to end it so... You got that lmao  
> I hope you enjoyed lmao. And my friend gave me this idea cuz I wanted to write a story and didn't have an idea so.... Thanks to him


End file.
